We Are Like Apples And Oranges
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: *Contains spoilers for (25/7/15)* Max proposes to Zoe, but she's told him something. Can they set aside their worries and differences and make it work? Two shot, now complete! :-)
1. Chapter 1

**We Are Like Apples And Oranges**

 **A/N**

 **This is my version of events for next Saturday's ep, (25/7/15) the proposal to be exact. Also I don't know alot about adoption etc, I apologise for any mistakes! This fic is in two parts, the next part will be after the wedding reception etc.**

 **Enjoy and reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

"You really wanna know? I can't have children."

The words sprung out of Zoe Hanna's mouth before she could stop them. The meal with Max's mum hadn't gone very well, she'd pestered them with questions. "Will we be hearing the pitter patter of little feet soon?" And the like.

"And what would you say if I said will you marry me?"Max asked.

He'd proposed to her. The porter, the person she loved the most in the world. He didn't care that she was unable to have children. Was this a dream?

She took a step towards him. "Are you serious?" The consultant asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Of course I am, Zoe. I love you, always have done."

"I've just told you that I can't have children, and you're still willing to marry me?" Zoe said quietly, almost so he couldn't hear.

Max reached out and took her hand. "Yes, Zoe. I don't care. I love you as you are."

Zoe nodded, and smiled slightly. "In that case, my answer is yes. Yes, I will marry you."

Max pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back.

"I can't believe that you said yes. You're going to be my wife." The porter stated when they broke apart.

"I am." Said Zoe softly.

He pulled her close again, into a hug this time. "You know Zoe, when I have to take families up to the maternity ward, there's this room of babies who are unwanted, and it breaks my heart. We could give one of them a chance of a family."

"I've never been there, it hurt too much." Zoe stated, the tears threatening to spill again.

"You do have a chance of being a Mum, and I a Dad. We could at least go and see them. There's a waiting list for the newborns, though."

Zoe nodded. "Okay. This is a bit much for one night, shall we go home?"

"Yes Mrs Walker"

"We'll talk about everything soon, I promise. Right now I'd like a hot chocolate and bed."

"Anything for you, my lady."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

Ten months later...

"I can't believe we're actually going to be meeting our daughter today." Said Zoe.

After months of being on the adoption waiting list, last night the couple had finally got the call that a baby had been born and was waiting for potential adoptive parents.

"I can't either." Smiled Max.

There had been a lot of change over almost a year. Zoe and Max had got married, but when they got to the reception everything went awry. Zoe had gotten a bad case of last minute nerves, and had hopped onto Dylan's boat for a few minutes. Until it exploded, that is.

There had been a tense few weeks in the ED, Zoe's life hung in balance. But, eventually, she recovered, with the help of Connie and the rest of the ED staff. Max insisted on sleeping in the on call room every night that his wife was in hospital, and wheeling her wherever she needed to go.

Charlie and Tess however, hadn't survived. Charlie had plunged into the water after the boat had exploded, and had fallen into a coma, and after several weeks had died. Tess had died instantly in the fire.

"I'm nervous" Sighed Zoe. They still had half an hour left of their shift, then they were going to see their adoptive daughter.

"We still haven't chosen a name" Max pointed out.

"We'll know what to name her when we see her." Zoe stuck to her guns.

"Hmm. I'm taking that as women's intuition."

"You should do. Jacob, there's a patient in Resus waiting" Zoe said to the tall nurse.

"He scares me" Max admitted.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "At least he doesn't flirt with me like he tried to with Connie"

"I agree. I can't believe that she got together with Rita." Her husband said.

"I didn't see that coming." Said Zoe.

At that moment, the woman in question appeared. "Zoe, RTC. ETA ten minutes, three injured. Dixie's treating at the scene." Said the brunette.

"Okay." Zoe replied.

"See you later" Said Max.

"Half six at our smoking spot?"

"Done."

Zoe attended to her patients, her mind not fully on the job.

"You okay?" Robyn enquired.

"Yeah... It's just that Max and I are meeting a special someone after work, I'm a bit jittery." Said Zoe.

"Could this someone be my adoptive niece or nephew?"

"Maybe."

"I hope that everything turns out okay." Said the nurse.

"You and me both."

6:30 rolled around, and Zoe grabbed her bag and car keys, and shot off to find Max.

He was at their usual spot, waiting.

"Good shift?"

"It was alright. Let's go!" Zoe urged.

"Alright, alright! Want a chocolate bar?" He handed her a Curly Wurly.

"Thank you" Smiled Zoe.

They ate their treats in a companionable silence.

"Come on" Zoe finished the sweet and held her hand out.

"You haven't got sticky hands have you?" Max asked suspicously.

"Of course not" Said his wife.

Max smiled and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Come on then!" Zoe started off across the car park, Max struggling to keep up.

"I thought you were nervous?" He puffed.

"Maybe I'm not anymore."

They got to the maternity ward, and made the now familiar route to the adoption room. A nurse showed the couple in, and pointed them towards the incubator which housed their potential adoptive daughter.

Zoe and Max were left alone.

Zoe gazed down at the newborn, and instantly fell in love. "Hello, little one." She cooed.

Max was also besotted. "She's gorgeous."

"Certainly is." Zoe agreed. She wanted to hold the baby, but didn't know how. She frowned. "Um, Max?"

He read her mind, and gently picked the little girl up and cradled her in his arms with ease. "Make a basket shape with your hands." He instructed.

Zoe did as he asked, and Max gently handed the baby to her.

The infant was lighter than Zoe had expected. "Hello, lovely." She cooed. A tear rolled down her face, she couldn't help it.

"Are you alright?" Asked her husband, concerned.

"I'm fine, it's just I never thought I'd be given the chance to be a Mum. All those times I've had to hold a newborn, all those scans I've had to assist, the pregnancy tests I've given out... Half the time, the good times, I wished it was me."

"The women you assisted?"

"Yes. Now I can be a Mummy." Zoe smiled as she rocked the newborn. "I think I have a name: Eliza Daisy-Mae."

"Eliza..." Max tested the name out. "That's perfect!"

"I agree. So, Eliza, how d'you fancy coming home with us?" Zoe asked her adoptive daughter.

Eliza gazed at the adult then sneezed.

"I think that's a yes!" Max chuckled.

"It certainly is!" Zoe smiled, and gave him a kiss. At last, they were a family. Zoe, Max and Eliza Daisy-Mae.

The End :-)

I hope you've enjoyed this little fic!

Laura x


End file.
